powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Carver
Name: Carver Powers: Transcendent Sloth Embodiment Fate: Assailant Victory Empowerment Unrestricted Motion Paradox Tele -Isoportation Combat Meta Teleportation Mind Control Sloth Constructs (when he decides to move at his own will): Tranquil Fury Absolute Strength Absolute Lethality Seal (familiar): Living Weapon Almighty Object (able to use superpowers, especially this one) Backstory: In the city of New Ares exists an entire society of villians and monsters that parallels the saints and hard-working citizens. Just as how the civilians of New Ares have their champion, Max Corin , the villians have their champion, Carver. Carver was born an orphan in a particularly bad place of New Ares riddled with crime and such. Every resident had the same power, shadow manipulation, with the exception of him, but rather than use it for good he either used it for crime or, well, nothing. For years he went unchallenged until he saw one opponent whom he could defeat: Max Corin. In their first battle Max was walking through the streets of New Ares until he came across a bank robbery. Naturally, Max intervened and stopped the criminals with some ease. Then their leader, Carver, came and with a twitch of his hand immediatly killed every security guard that Max tried to keep alive. Carver's familiar, Seal, immediatly summoned four magical weapons: A spear, an axe, a sword, and a mace, and immediatly used them to fight Max. Max used his fire-augmented sword and using most of his strength he shattered the weapons and swatted Seal away. Max then jumped up into the air, planning to use a sort of aerial attack but Carver dodged without actually moving his legs. Carver then seemed to move but it looked like a sort of slow blur. Regardless, Max attacked but failed to actually hit Carver but when Carver hit him it was like Max ran into it. Eventually the fight ended with Max lying on the floor, beaten. Carver faintly laughed, his arm glowed yellow. With his glowing arm he did a sort of wave and immediatly the bank him and Max were fighting in was destroyed along with the entire city block. From that day forward Max knew that they would be bitter enemies. Power usage: When Carver starts moving in a sort of slow blur it is actually him isoporting and teleporting at an immeasurable speed. He can apply this effect to his entire body or separate parts of it. It is an effective defense in close quarters combat with opponents basically running into his attacks but it does nothing for offense since it is not actual motion. but he could use his unrestricted motion paradox to provide said movements. The glowing orb on the left right side of him is his familiar (guardian) Seal. Seal ultimately serves as the fighter for Carvers opponents and has a volatile and wild personality Save the most important for last, When Carver decides to move naturally through his own will the slightest twitch can kill eight people, Normal movements can shatter entire continents, And when he actually fights he can potentially destroy half a planet with ease. Personality Carver is a very silent individual who rarely ever talks. From what most people can gather he is very calm and collected. He often chooses the easy way out of most situations and if there isnt one he makes it. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet